Christmas Cookies
by Attention Deficit
Summary: Draco has nothing to do on Christmas Eve, until he finds Harry making a huge mess in the Hogwarts kitchen, and decided it is his duty to help Harry. One-Shot.


**Christmas Cookies**

Draco walked down the corridors glaring at everyone he crossed. So far there had been no one but the portraits who knew by now not to talk to him. The Christmas holidays were upon the world, and Draco Malfoy couldn't have been more miserable.

His parents told him two days before the holidays started that they had decided to not celebrate this Christmas but, instead, go on a vacation to one of their private islands. This left Draco all alone in Hogwarts. Well, not all alone, there were a few younger years and the golden trio, but no one from Slytherin. Though that was probably a good thing for Draco; this way he could happily wallow in his misery for the remainder of the Holidays.

Draco had spent the better part of the past week doing school work and now that it was Christmas Eve he realized that he was not only done the work assigned for the holidays but also for the next month. Yet, the holidays still weren't over and now he had nothing to do. So, he decided to do what most people do when they are bored, he went to the kitchens.

As he made his way to the kitchens he decided he would eat a few Christmas cookies and then sleep for the night, and maybe tomorrow he would get a gift that would give him something to do for the rest of the Holidays. So he walked down to the kitchens and to his surprise found it in complete disarray.

One part of the golden trio was standing next to the counter, wearing a green and red apron and a whole lot of flour. The usually cream white walls were also covered in flour, as was the floor, the table, and the chairs. But despite all of this mess, the house elves were nowhere to be found.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Harry spun around so quickly that he let more flour go flying, this time though it landed on Draco's head. The shocked look on Draco's face made Harry giggle, and Draco blush.

"I'm making Christmas cookies." Harry said between fits off giggles.

With a few waves of his wand, Draco cleaned up the flour that was everywhere, even the amount on Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly as he went back to reading the recipe.

"What kind of cookies are you trying to make? And where is the rest of the golden trio?" Draco asked with an exasperated look at the recipe.

"Ron and Hermione are probably in a broom closet." Harry mumbled, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. "And I'm making sugar cookies."

"Aww, poor little Scarhead. His friends are getting laid and he is here making them cookies." Draco sneered

"Shut up. I like making cookies, is that a crime?"

"Making a huge mess like this is. Where did you hide all the house elves? Shouldn't they be here throwing themselves at your feet and glaring at you for making a mess?" Draco asked with Malfoy smirk.

"I asked the house elves to leave the kitchens until I was done. Since they all think it was so amazing that _I_, _a human_, was willing to bury a house elf by hand instead of by magic they decided to let me have my way." Harry answered, with bitterness in his voice again.

"Are you telling me all I have to do is bury one of their dead and the species will give me anything?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. No one would give you anything freely. You don't deserve it." Harry snarled.

Draco pretended to ponder this for a moment. "Yes, that's probably true. I also wouldn't get my hands dirty in that horribly muggle way."

Harry went back to his cookies, and hoped that Draco would leave. But even during Christmas, Draco couldn't resist the urge to pester Harry; it was, of course, his favourite sport.

"You're rolling those too thin." Draco said as he peered over Harry's shoulder.

"And what would you know about cooking?" Harry sneered.

"It's like potions and Herbology mixed together, Potter," Draco said exasperatedly. "And _I_ am amazing at both."

"Well go ahead and show me what to do then almighty chef." Harry said as he stepped away from the cookie dough and the rolling pin.

"First off, this rolling pin has no where near enough flour on it, nor does the counter." Draco said as he rolled up his sleeves and picked up a handful of flour to sprinkle around the work station.

"Second, this dough will need to be restarted." He rolled it all back in to one ball and handed it to Harry. "Here, mix this together with your hands, until it's all together."

Harry rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Meanwhile, Draco conjured up some sprinkles and cookie cutters for later. Harry put the dough on the floured counter top and picked up the rolling pin and started to even it out.

"Ugh! Potter, this is dough, not someone's cock. You're supposed to be gentle." Draco said as he moved right behind Harry and placed his hands on top of Harry's and together they started to roll the dough gently.

"See isn't that smoother." Draco whispered in his ear, completely unaware of how much Harry's body was enjoying this, while Harry's mind tried to focus on anything other than the fact that Draco's groin kept softly hitting Harry's bottom with every roll of the rolling pin.

"There, now that it's all perfectly even, we can use the cookie cutters…" Draco whispered.

The pair went on in that same position while they made star, trees, and snowman cookies and while they decorated them. Harry was beginning to think that Draco just had no idea at all about how intimate this position was, when finally, Draco moved away. With a sigh of relief, Harry watched Draco put the cookie trays in the oven and then magically clean away the mess.

"And now we wait ten minutes for our perfect cookies to be done." Draco said.

Harry smiled at Draco, forgetting for a moment that this now gorgeous blond used to be his rival in a world that seemed millions of years away. In a world where Voldemort still existed and the war hadn't been won.

"…You know, Potter, I really never did thank you for saving me and my family from a life sentence in Azkaban, so … Thank you." Draco said as his eyes flitted around.

Harry stared at Draco for a second before his eyes were pulled up to the mistletoes hanging just above Draco's head.

"Did you know that mistletoe is filled with nargles?" Draco asked quietly as Harry moved closer to him.

"Been talking to Luna?" Harry asked and before Draco could sputter out his response Harry kissed him gently. He let his tongue trail upon Draco's lips, and when he started to respond to the kiss, Harry pushed himself fully against Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco's eyes widened at the feeling of a hard cock against his, before he too wrapped his arms around Harry, and let himself melt in to the kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss so they could breath, Harry boldly looked up in to Draco's eyes and asked, "Do you feel nothing from this?" A blush formed on Harry's cheeks but he did not look away.

"I have a spell on my pants so that the person I am near will never notice how _hard_ I am, how _much_ I want them, how much I want to strip them and torture them with my tongue until they beg for my cock." Draco whispered seductively.

Licking his lips Harry moved to go back to kissing Draco – and possibly getting a whole lot further- when the timer for the cookies sounded.

"Come now, Harry. We'll finish with these cookies and then I will show you the _completely empty_ Slytherin dormitory." Draco said as he placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips and went to get the cookies.

Harry growled slightly as he watched Draco remove the cookies from the pan. _'This Christmas might not be so shitty after all._' Harry thought as he moved to help Draco with the Christmas cookies. _'Hell, it might even be really sexy."_

* * *

_In the words of my beautiful beta...._

_"It was hot and left images of Draco and Harry covered in flour getting it on in the kitchens until the house elves told Dumbledore and he killed the mood...anyway...once again happy christmas and all that jazz..."_

Merry Christmas!


End file.
